C'est Amour
by WriteImagineInspire
Summary: Title: It's love. A bit of a plot bunny with Harry and a muggle girl he once knew. I always thought there was a subplot as to why he was so submissive and guilty besides the Dursleys. Better than it sounds.


_Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe- shortened_

"_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, _

_In the sepulcher there by the sea, _

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

**Disclaimer: All contents recognizable in this fan fiction are not my property. The main one would be **_**Harry Potter **_**by J.K. Rowling. This is unauthorized by J.K. Rowling, her publishers, or Warner Bros.**

**Warnings: The end might hold some depressing themes and character death**

_When they first met…_

Harry was nervous. The Dursleys had driven Dudley to school, leaving him to walk. Harry didn't quite know the way so he was wandering around looking like an idiot. 'What if I'm late! Aunt Petunia said if I was late she would hit me with the iron skillet again!' The five year old panicked. He didn't want to be late to the very first day of primary school! Eventually, he bumped into a girl.

"Oi! Watch it." She said, annoyed

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. The girl looked confident, and his age, so he dared ask, "Are wou walking to Brookside Primary, I'm lost."

"Yup! Want to walk with me!" Her scowl was now a smile, so Harry took himself to be forgiven.

"Sure! What's your name?" Harry answered, starting to walk beside her.

"My name is Annabel Lee Puckle. What's yours?" she replied

"Harry Potter" he said smiling at her.

The two chatted on the way to school , and ended up being fast friends.

__Annie Lee_

Two years later exactly (subtracting three weeks) the best friends Harry Potter and Annabel Lee were alone in the park under their favorite tree, just relaxing.

"Annabel Lee?" Harry started (Annabel Lee never really had a nickname, so that was what he called her, by her full name). She lazily nodded back. The two now seven year olds were sharing a can of soda Harry nicked fro the Dursleys. "What would you do If I started calling you Annie Lee?". The newly dubbed Annie Lee simply turned her head to Harry and pecked him on the cheek, which was all he needed to know.

_His_ Annie Lee_

Harry knew he had a crush on Annie Lee. The eight year old tapped his foot and hummed. 'Well,' he thought,' When people like eachother (according to the Telly) they ask the other person to "be mine", maybe I should ask Annie Lee?'

As soon as he finished the dishes, Harry ran to the tree in the park. Annie Lee was already there. She was often teased for her looks, but if you asked Harry she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had frizzy, curly, dark brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes. She wasn't textbook beautiful, but that never mattered. Annie Lee's teeth were slightly crooked, and her nose was nearly always in a book. This made Annie Lee even more endearing to him. She was different. More importantly, she said yes. Now she was _his Annie Lee. __

_The last time they met…_

Harry was really exited! Today was his Annie Lee (he never tired of thinking or saying that)'s 11th birthday. Ten year old Harry passed her a note saying to meet him at the tree in the woods. (The spot had moved when the tree was cut, though they did still touch the stump before running into the woods.) After school, Harry ran to the tree and startrd to set up. He saved enough money to get a necklace for her that he thought she might like.

Annie Lee was extremely happy to see Harry. She looked at him with so much love and adoration in her eyes on that day. Or perhaps she always looked at him like that and he never noticed before. That was the day she had died trying to run to the woods. It was all his fault. And he'd never forget that.

__Hermione Granger_

Harry could never look at Hermione and really see her. No matter how hard he tried, she was a memory. A memory of his beautiful Annabel Lee. He never could fall in love again. Never.

**A/N:** **I had a major plot bunny, so I dulled it down and decided to write. This was inspired by the poem Annabel Lee. As seen in at the top of the piece. I made a sadder story because of the mood the poem has gottem me into. "'Sorry bout that'"-Hagrid. Please Read and review!**


End file.
